Happy birthday Prusia
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Prusia, por lo que cada uno hacer algo 'awesome' por él. Pero es una sorpresa, así que tienen que fingir que olvidaron la fecha, lo que hace que Prusia lo crea. -Traducción-


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, este fanfic pertenece a PrussianLove.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Gilbert (Prusia)

Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Prusia, por lo que cada uno hacer algo 'awesome' por él. Pero es una sorpresa, así que tienen que fingir que olvidaron la fecha, lo que hace que Prusia lo crea. -Traducción-

**Happy birthday Prussia.**

Prusia sintió el calor familiar del cabello en su pecho, una cabeza metida en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Inglaterra, que seguía profundamente dormido.

Se levantó en silencio y se puso algo de ropa, saliendo por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando entró a la cocina empezó a hacer el té, a sabiendas de que al inglés le gustaba beberlo cuando despertaba. Sacó cereal de la alacena y se sirvió un poco, llenándolos con leche.

Comió en silencio, mirando por la ventana de la pequeña y blanca cocina. Finalmente oyó un bostezo y un tanto cansado como sucio Arthur bajó por las escaleras, demasiado perezoso como para ponerse solamente una camisa, pero una muy grande.

A Gilbert no le importaba. Se acercó y abrazó al rubio, besándole la mejilla. Reino Unido sonrió y le devolvió el beso, luego alejándose para ir directamente al té. El germano sonrió y se sentó.

― ¿Cuál es el menú hoy? ―Preguntó el británico, tomándo un sorbo de té y sentándose en el regazo del prusiano.

― ¿Qué tal si~? ―Mordió ligeramente la oreja de Inglaterra en broma. Este se apartó y lo miró fijamente, pero Prusia solo rió.

― ¿Qué tal... panqueques?

― ¡Haces panqueques casi todas las mañanas!

―Pero son tan deliciosos~―Arthur rodó los ojos y se levantó, revisándo la alacena hasta que encontró un scone.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Un scone? ―El británico se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse. El albino sonrió.

―Bueno... ¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

―...¿Martes?

― ¡Sí! ¡Pero eso no es todo!

―... ¿18 de enero?

―Bueno, gracias ¡Capitán obvio!

―Pues de nada, sargento sarcasmo.

―...Lo que sea.

―No seas así, ¡Dime!

―Nein! ¡Si no sabes entonces no quiero decírtelo!

― ¿Te das cuenta que actuas como bebé?

―Noh oh

―Yeah huh

― ¡Noh oh!

―Yeah huh

―...Cállate.

Arthur suspiró, mirando al albino.

― ¿No tienes que ir a visitar a Austria o algo así?

― ¡Oh, claro! ―Se levantó y salió corriendo de la cocina, Reino Unido escuchó el azote de la puerta detrás de él. Sonrió y sacó una carta de la parte delantera de su camisa, había estado trabajando en ella.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Prusia_

Gilbert golpeó la puerta con fuerza, saltando. Austria le abrió, prácticamente echando humo.

― ¿Qué quieres hoy, Obaka-san?

―Vine a darte el honor de mi awesome presencia.

―Oh, que bien. Bueno, puedes entrar―Dijo Roderich, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo más la puerta. Los ojos rojos se ampliaron, pero el dueño de estos entró.

―Entonces, Asstria ¿Qué haces?

―Mi nombre es Austria.

―Sí, pero Asstria suena más awesome~―El austriaco suspiró _¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo en aguantarlo?_

― ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está la marimacha? ¡Hablaré un rato con ella! ―Sonrió con todos los dientes.

―No estoy seguro, realmente.

―Amigo, es tu esposa, deberías hacerle seguimiento.

― ¡No hago esas cosas!

―Bien, bien, voy a buscarla~―El albino salió de la habitación por los pasillos.

Revisó la sala de estar, cocina, habitación (kesese~), y el cuarto de lavado antes de darse cuenta que no estaba en la casa.

Volvió para notar que Austria se había ido. Probablemente a la sala de música. Corrió al lugar donde Roderich tenía su piano, encontrándolo ahí, por supuesto. Prusia se sentó a escuchar, a la mitad estaba dormido.

―Hey, hey Austria... Creo que perdiste tu esposa―Susurró bostezando. _Estúpida música de piano, es aburrido como la mierda..._

Fue despertado por alguien que lo zarandeaba del hombro. Abrió los ojos con sueño, para ver a Austria mirándolo fijamente.

―Obaka-san, te dormiste mientras tocaba el piano, por eso te traje aquí, pero no puedes quedarte, así que te desperté―Luego el austriaco se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

―Pero... ¿Por qué no puedo? ―Preguntó, levantándose y corriendo tras el aristócrata.

―Porque, Alemania necesita verte ¿No? ―Austria se dio la vuelta. Gilbert lo pensó un segundo.

―Sí, supongo que es verdad... ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

―Me preguntarás aunque te diga que no.

―Cierto, pero ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

―...Prusia, es 18 de Enero 2011, martes, ¿Por qué importa? ―Resopló. La expresión del albino cayó.

―Ah, no hay razón. Nos vemos Rodick―El prusiano salió, haciendo un gesto con la mano como despedida. Roderich escuchó a Hungría bajar por las escaleras.

― ¿Se fue? ―Preguntó, asomándose del piso de arriba.

―Sí, se fue―Ella sonrió bajando las escaleras y sosteniendo lo que parecía un trozo de tela azul. Cuando lo levantó, sin embargo, se vio que era un uniforme completo.

El viejo uniforme SS de Prusia. Hace poco le habían arrancado la zona del pecho, así que no lo podía usar más (Lo que lo tuvo deprimido un buen tiempo, era su favorito)

Ella sonrió y mostró su trabajo, se veía como nuevo, no tenía nada mal. Austria sonrió. _Feliz cumpleaños, Prusia._

Gilbert fue recibido por tres perros que le saltaron encima, lamiéndole toda la cara. Él se rió y se los quitó, frotando sus cabezas. Alemania sonrió y llamó a sus perros.

― ¿Sí, West? ―E prusiano se levantó sacudiéndo su ropa. El alemán se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo tengo algunos trámites.

―Gott (Dios) ¿Tienes que ser tan aburrido?

― ¡No soy aburrido, todos los países tienen que hacerlo!

―Tch... Supongo que tienes razón ¿Dónde está Italia? ―Preguntó, empujándo a su hermano menor que solo negó con la cabeza.

―Bruder (Hermano) ¡Acechar a Italia no ayuda en nada! Y ya tienes al cejó-

―Eh, no lo digas ¡A menos que quieras que tu awesome hermano mayor tenga que darte una paliza! ―Se dio la vuelta, dándole una mirada de advertencia al menor.

Ludwig suspiró y señaló la sala de estar, en donde el italiano estaba viendo televisión. Sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Feliciano, que levantó la mirada y también sonrió.

― ¡Prusia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

― ¡He venido a verte, niño! ―Respondió, erizando el vello del castaño. Veneciano rió y volvió a la televisión.

― ¿Qué ves? ―Dirigió también la vista ahí.

― ¡Oh! ¡Es una película italiana! Es muy buena, quiero decir, si entiendes lo que dicen. Pero considerando que solo hablas alemán e inglés, no entiendes, ¡Así que la voy a cambiar! ―Exclamó sonriendo. Prusia trató de entender lo que acababa de decir el italiano y meneó la cabeza.

―Nah, está bien chico, diviertete―Se levantó. Caminó por la casa tomándo un libro al azar que encontró por ahí. Finalmente encontró a Alemania en su oficina, con unos anteojos puestos. Prusia rió ante lo divertido que se veía con gafas. El menor solo lo miró y suspiro.

― ¿Sí, Bruder?

― ¿Por qué tan estresado?

―No estoy estresado. Estoy ocupado y tú me estás molestando.

―Amigo, estás tenso, si te meto un trozo de carbón en el culo ¡Sale un diamante!

― ¡No es divertido, ahora vete!

― ¡Hey! ¡El estúpido aristócrata me mandó aquí!

―Oh... Ya veo... Bueno... ¡Ve a hacer otra cosa! ¿Y si tú e Italia hacen algo de pasta? ―Dijo el alemán, y Prusia sonrió.

― ¡Gran idea! ―Corrió al sillón donde Feliciano se había dormido. Sonrió y se sentó junto a él, quitándo el flequillo de su cara.

El italiano se movió y gimoteó, pero siguió durmiendo. Gilbert suspiró y volvió a la cocina. Miró a su alrededor y se sentó a la mesa, recogiendo un papel. _Nada interesante~_

Oyó a Ludwig entrar a la habitación y se volteó.

―Hey, West ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

―Nein, ¿Qué día es bruder? ―El mayor echaba chispas _¿Nadie recuerda qué día es?_

―No importa, voy a ir a visitar a Francis, nos vemos―Se levantó y se fue por la puerta. Alemania suspiró y sacó el pastel del horno. _Gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta..._

Sonrió, poniéndole merengue y el chocolate alemán favorito de su hermano. _Feliz cumpleaños, Prusia._

Cuando llegó a casa de Francia se enteró de que España, Romano y Canadá estaban ahí. Sonrió y corrió adentro, sabiendo que el francés nunca cerraba la puerta.

― ¡¿Cómo andan? ―Llegó gritando a la habitación. Todos los miraron, riendo España se levantó a abrazarlo. Francis saludó con la mano, volviendo a lo que hacía con Canadá. Romano solo lo miró. Gilbert se echó a reír y corrió donde él, tirando su rizo en broma. El italiano se sonrojó y asustó, dándole un golpe.

― ¡Chigi~! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pervertido? ―Gritó, corriendo a esconderse detrás de Antonio, que le dio una mirada de advertencia. El prusiano le sacó la lengua y se acercó al franco.

― ¿Qué haces, Frenchy? ―Preguntó, descansando el codo en su hombro.

―Nada Gilbert ¿Qué haces tú? ―Miró a Prusia.

―Solo molesto a todos porque estoy aburrido~―Respondió sonriendo. Francia negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Así pasas el tiempo?

―Más o menos.

―Bueno, si no tienes nada más que hacer. Toño y Romano tienen que ir a la tienda ¿Te gustaría ir con ellos?

― ¿La tienda? Mierda Francia... Yo... tch... Bien―Estuvo de acuerdo, luego de la sonrisa del ibérico. El francés le sonrió a Canadá y este le devolvió la mirada.

― ¡No puedo creer que tú me hagas esto! ¿No pudo Hungría coserlo también?―Masculló, sosteniendo el vestido de mucama que estaba obligado a coser. Francis negó con la cabeza.

―Non, porque ella está trabajando en el uniforme SS, además mí pequeño y dulce Canadá sabe costura~―Abrazó a Matthew, que lo empujó lejos. _Feliz cumpleaños, Prusia._

Gilbert suspiró. Había sido un largo día y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche. Se acercó a la puerta, buscando su llave. Cuando abrió, fue recibido por todo el mundo saltando y gritando― ¡Sorpresa!

Sus ojos se agradaron y luego sonrió.

―Muy cliché ¿No? ―Inglaterra se acercó y golpeó su hombro en broma.

― ¿Por qué no agradeces a todos? ¡Trabajamos todo el día en esto! ―Prusia sonrió y les dio las gracias, abrazando a algunos y a otros simplemente haciendoles un gesto con la mano.

Cuando abrió la caja que contenía el uniforme, su quijada cayó. Hungría hizo una mueca. Él corrió, la abrazó y le dijo que le debía una, a lo que respondió―Me debes más de una~

Le encantaba todo, la fiesta, la comida, su uniforme recién arreglado y todos sus amigos. Odiaba que tuvieran que irse, pero sabía que no podían quedarse por siempre. Cuando se despidió de la última persona, él e Inglaterra se sentaron en el sofá. El inglés le tocó el hombro.

―Ve a tomar una ducha, te sentirás mejor, te ves cansado―Le sonrió. Prusia asintió con la cabeza y eso hizo, dejando pasar el agua por todo su cuerpo, que quitara sus pensamientos. Se secó y salió envuelto en una toalla. Cuando entró al dormitorio, fue recibido por Reino Unido... ¿Vestido de mucama?

― ¿I-Inglaterra? ―Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. El inglés sonrió.

―Sí~

― ¿Q-qué llevas puesto?

― ¿Qué es lo que parece, genio?

―Es... Maldición―Susurró, viendolo de arriba a abajo. Arthur se acercó acosadoramente, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Gilbert, empujándolo contra la pared.

―Me alegro de que finalmente se fueran~ He estado esperando toda la noche~―Sopló en el oído del albino, que se estremeció. Luego lo besó, dejando la sensación de su lengua en los labios del germano.

Prusia puso una mano en la espalda del británico, acercándolo más. Arthur deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, quedando lo más cercanos posible.

El albino rápidamente tomó el dominio, exigiendo entrada y consiguiéndola. Trazó la lengua sobre cada centímetro de la tibia y muy familiar, caverna, haciendo gemir al rubio.

Movió los labios de la boca del inglés a su cuello, besando y mordisqueando la piel blanca, dejando marcas para que los demás supieran que era suyo.

Entonces trazó el vestido con la mano. Inglaterra, extrañamente, no lo detuvo. Pasaba los labios desde el cuello a la clavícula.

Reino Unido tiró de la camisa de Prusia, y este pronto la perdió. Arthur tomó los hombros del albino, tirándolo a su cama.

El prusiano sonrió y se quedó abajo, viendose casi sumiso, pero el inglés no lo notó. Se sentó a horcajadas en las caderas del germano, frotándose en su contra. Gilbert gemía y tiró del vestido, acercándo al británico. Siguió tirando, hasta romper las costuras.

Arthur frunció el ceño y golpeó su mano, deslizando el vestido. Prusia sonrió y lo jaló hacia abajo, besándolo. Movió las manos por el pecho blanco, parando y jugando con los pezones del más joven, ganándose otro gemido.

El rubio quitó la toalla (No tuvo tiempo de ponerse los pantalones) y deslizó su lengua hasta la erección del albino, metiéndola en su boca. Gilbert jadeó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Reino Unido chupó más fuerte, pasando la lengua arriba y abajo.

Prusia arqueó la espalda y apretó las sábanas. El inglés sonrió y lo soltó, sin dejar que llegara a su climax.

―H-hijo de puta...―Jadeó mirando al menor. Este negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Se levantó, dejándose caer suavemente sobre el miembro del prusiano, quitándole el aliento y haciendo una mueca de dolor. _Bloody hell, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hicimos esto._ El albino se inclinó hacia arriba, acariciando la cara del rubio. Después de un momento le susurró―Muévete~―en el oído al germano.

Prusia asintió con la cabeza, y lo hizo, poco a poco, por supuesto. No quería hacerle daño, después de todo. Para Reino Unido, era muy lento.

―Por favor, Gil~ Rápido~―Se quejaba.

Prusia hizo lo que le dijo, acelerando. El inglés gimió, hundiendo las uñas en el pecho del mayor y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El albino tomó la erección del británico en su mano, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas. Arthur sintió que ya llegaría al climax, y poco después se vino en el pecho del inglés, gritando― ¡Gil! ―Extasiado. Prusia soltó un quejido cuando esto sucedió, considerando que el inglés lo apretó con fuerza. Rápidamente llegó él a su orgasmo, gimiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el vecindario. Gilbert salió del cuerpo del contrario, colapsando ambos en la cama. Arthur se acurrucó en su hombro.

― ¿Cómo fue tu cumpleaños? ―Preguntó, jadeando. Prusia sonrió y revolvió la, ahora sudorosa, melena rubia.

―El mejor―Murmuró, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura inglesa.

―Bueno... No esperes nada de esto en semanas, git.

―E-eres cruel~

_Feliz cumpleaños, git._

**-Fin-**

Esto de subir fanfics de cumpleaños fuera de fecha e.e en fin... Espero les haya gustado.

Bye~


End file.
